


Relationship Challenges

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And Malec always wins, BAMF Magnus Bane, Crack Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Push Ups, Teasing, Thirsty Husbands, everything is a competition, relationship challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After hearing about this "relationship challenge" involving pushups, Alec is confused.  Magnus, however, is not, and when Isabelle implies that he might have difficulty in doing pushups with Alexander on his back, well.  He, of course, has to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 40
Kudos: 458





	Relationship Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStars/gifts).



> Prompt from ToTheStars, who read a similar fic in another fandom: "which one of your OTP does pushup and which one sits on their back reading a magazine" and I thought about Malec. But then I also thought how funny would it be for the group to talk about seeing this as a tumblr post at a big group dinner thing, and Alec thinks they're weird for it so they start trying to picture which one of them would be which for all the couples  
> and they firmly believe Alec would do the pushups and Magnus would read, but Magnus totally does one with Alec on his back to prove them wrong
> 
> This is just some good old fashioned crackfic fun! Enjoy!

Alec squinted at Jace, and then looked over at Isabelle. "So, you do pushups..." 

"With your significant other sitting on your back!" Isabelle said with a bright grin. "It's this fun thing that couples like to do." 

Alec glanced at Magnus and then back to his sister. _"Why?"_

Jace smirked. "Partially to show off-" 

"Clary weighs twenty pounds soaking wet, you aren't showing off that much, Chase," Magnus called, sipping his wine idly, blowing blondie a kiss when he got a scowl. "Now, if she was doing pushups with you on her back, I might be impressed." 

Clary turned to look at Jace, assessing him. 

Jace scowled at her. "No." 

Clary's eyes narrowed. "What, you don't think I'm strong enough?" 

"No! I mean, I outweigh you and-" 

"And I'm a _shadowhunter,"_ Clary said, frowning at him. 

Izzy looked over at Simon in contemplation. "Yeah, with vamp strength, you doing pushups with me on your back really isn't that impressive." 

Simon's eyes widened. "I'm not going to sit on your back!" 

Izzy narrowed her eyes immediately. "You aren't? You sure you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" 

"Shit," Simon swore, watching Izzy push herself out of her chair and stretch. He stood up in a rush and followed her into the living room. "Izzy, you know that's not what I meant-" 

Izzy rolled her shoulders and looked back towards Clary at the table and raised a challenging eyebrow. "I'll do five with Simon on my back if you can do one with Jace. Deal?" 

Clary smirked and nodded, standing up. _"Deal."_

Simon looked between both of the girls. "I don't know how I feel about this." 

"Just enjoy the ride," Magnus advised, watching as Jace and Clary also made their way into the living room. 

"You say that, but Alec would have no trouble doing ten pushups with you, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt-" 

Izzy glared at Simon. "Simon, if you do not kick off your shoes and climb on my back right this second, you are sleeping on the couch for a week." 

"It's my apartment," Simon said, his voice plaintive. 

"A _week,"_ Izzy emphasized. 

Simon sighed and watched Izzy get into position, stretching out on the floor. He kicked off his shoes. "If I hurt you-" 

"I'm going to be fine," Izzy growled. "Now hurry up." 

Moving carefully, Simon got himself into position, perched precariously on her back, keeping his hands out for balance. "Uh, ready?" he offered, staring at the others with wide eyes. 

Izzy blew out a hard breath and pushed herself up. It wasn't as hard as she'd thought and she smirked, lowering herself easily. Simon wobbled on her back and she froze. "Stay there," she ordered him. 

"It's not like it's easy to balance!" Simon protested, keeping his hands held out as he tried to stay in the middle of her back. The second she finished the fifth pushup, he was off her back in a rush, holding his hand out to her. When she smirked at him, triumphant, he grinned. "You're a badass." 

"I know," Izzy said, smirking at him before turning to Clary, her hands on her hips. "Let's see what you've got, parabatai." 

Clary stuck out her tongue to Izzy. She got herself situated on the floor and looked up at Jace. "Let's go." 

Jace looked down at her and then up at Alec in panic. "I'm going to break you." 

Clary huffed. "You're not going to break me, now shut up." 

"If I might suggest," Magnus called out, drawing their attention with a grin. "Avoiding protest before you find yourself in the dog house." 

Clary bared her teeth in a smirk. "We're going to make Alec show off for us next Magnus, don't worry." 

Alec gave Magnus a bemused smile and then looked back to where his brother was _carefully_ positioning himself along Clary's back, his eyes wide and frightened when Clary grunted. 

"Christ you're heavy," Clary muttered, bracing her hands under her. 

"All muscle," Jace quipped. 

"More like all those East Village double cheeseburgers," Clary snapped, exhaling hard before pushing herself up with a grunt. Her arms shook, but she lowered herself slowly and then back up again before she rolled her hips and sent Jace sprawling along the floor of the loft. She fell to the floor and gave a thumbs up. _"Oh yeah."_

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, scrambling to kneel beside her. "You're not hurt?" 

"You're killin' my buzz," Clary informed him, wrinkling her nose before she sat up and looked at Magnus and Alec. "All right, your turn." 

Alec looked to Magnus and raised his eyebrows. 

"No, no, it can't be Alec," Izzy protested. "It has to be Magnus trying with Alec on his back!" 

Magnus turned an affronted look to Isabelle.  _ "Trying?"  _

Alec fought down the urge to snicker and raised his eyebrows. "How many do you think Magnus should be able to do with me on his back?" 

Clary hummed thoughtfully. "You're both guys. So at least five, like Izzy did?" 

Magnus studied his nails. "Very well. I accept. Alexander?" 

Alec shrugged and kicked off his boots. "Sounds good to me." He waited for Magnus to position himself on the floor, before he got settled in the middle of Magnus' back, grabbing a book from the coffee table. 

"Someone's confident," Clary said with a laugh. "A book, really?" 

Alec glanced up at her and then back down to Magnus. "Whenever you're ready." 

Magnus pushed himself up easily and hummed as he felt Alec shift. "I think this is too easy." 

Izzy stared in shock as Magnus proceeded to lift one arm off the floor and place it behind his back, against Alec's thigh, and watched her brother take Magnus’ hand and squeeze it like it had been a plan all along. Her eyes trailed to Magnus' biceps, which, now that she was _looking,_ were actually bigger than Alec's and she swallowed. 

"You said five, biscuit?" Magnus asked, glancing towards Clary. 

"Y-yes?" Clary said, staring at Magnus as he began to push himself up and down like there was no weight on his back at all. “Holy _shit.”_

"And that's five," Magnus said as he pushed himself up once more. "How about five more on the other arm?" he suggested, switching hands in an easy motion before resuming his push-ups. 

"Jace, how much does Alec weigh?" Izzy hissed, staring at Magnus who was completing his second set of five push-ups, not even winded. Her eyes widened further when Magnus moved to both hands and began to do more without breaking a sweat or skipping a beat. 

Jace's eyes darted over to Alec and narrowed. "Two-ten on a good week," he said, frowning at his brother. "What the hell, Magnus?" 

Alec laughed and dropped his book into his lap. "That's a full twenty, Magnus, I think you've made your point." 

Magnus snorted and let Alec climb off his back before standing gracefully and smirking at the other shadowhunters, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched three sets of eyes drop to his biceps that were straining a bit against his tailored shirt and smiled. "Not the most observant bunch, are you?" 

"Well, excuse me for not ogling my brother's boyfriend," Izzy said, snickering and shaking her head. "But you've well and truly put us to shame Magnus." 

"Bet I could do ten on each arm," Alec said, putting his book down. "And twenty regular with Magnus _and_ Izzy on my back." 

Magnus turned to look at his boyfriend and the pretend innocent look on his face. "Trying to one-up me, Alexander?" 

"Now why would I ever do that?" Alec asked, his voice low and husky. 

"And that," Simon said with a flourish. "Is our cue to leave. Goodnight lovebirds!" 

Alec watched them go with a snort and turned back to Magnus, only to find that his boyfriend's golden eyes staring at him, narrowed in contemplation. "What?" 

Magnus waved a hand and Alec's shirt was banished to the floor. He gave his shadowhunter a bland smile. "Well, if you _are_ going to show off darling, I'm at least going to be able to enjoy the show when you do." 

Alec snorted and stepped in close to Magnus, leaning in to whisper against his lips. "Make sure to show me how much you enjoy it afterward," he breathed, before dropping to his knees in front of Magnus, then shifting to stretch out on the floor. 

"Oh Alexander, that wasn't _fair,"_ Magnus growled, narrowing his eyes. 

"When," Alec said, chuckling when Magnus suddenly stretched out along his back, sprawled across him. "Have you ever played fair?" 

Magnus chuckled and watched Alec lift one of his hands. "Yes, yes, point well taken. Now, let's go. I believe it was ten on each arm, wasn't it?" When Alec responded by lowering himself into an easy push-up rhythm, Magnus snapped away his shirt as well, listening to Alec gasp beneath him once their bare skin brushed. 

"Cheating," Alec growled, his rhythm faltering. 

"More like evening the odds," Magnus drawled, grinning. "If I was cheating, I'd do this." He snapped his fingers and banished the remainder of his clothing...and Alexander's. 

_"Fuck,"_ Alec swore, pausing mid-shift of his hands, staring down at the floor. 

Magnus smirked. "Come now, Alexander. You bragged, do show me what you've got." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
